Wraiths
Flame Wraith EBF4.PNG |Flame Wraith Frost Wraith EBF4.PNG |Frost Wraith Spark Wraith EBF4.PNG |Spark Wraith Wraiths are a type of enemy encountered in and 5. They appear as ghostly entities shrouded in a ragged brown cloak, with their glowing eyes visible in the darkness of their hoods. They also have four horns on their heads, emerging from beneath the cloak - the shape of the horns varies between species. Overview Three types of Wraiths were introduced in EBF4: the Flame, Frost, and Spark Wraiths. The Spark Wraiths disappeared and three additional wraiths were introduced in EBF5: Steel, Leaf and Master Wraiths They all specialize in magical attacks, using a combination of al skills and whichever element they are affiliated with. They can also stab players with branch-like appendages that emerge from their sleeves, but it is unclear if these appendages are conjured by magic or actual parts of the Wraiths' anatomy. All Wraiths are weak to and immune to Dark (EBF4 only, in EBF5 the Flame and Frost Wraiths have inversed Holy and Dark resistances). They can be seen as an evil ghosts of the elements, a complete reverse of Sprites which are good spirits of the elements. Wraiths were most likely inspired by Skull Ghost, an enemy that appeared in previous games, as they shares many similarities and common traits. Wraiths are noteworthy for being the only common enemy that drops Donuts. While the chances of this are incredibly low, this is the only way to get unlimited Magic Defence boosts without using Battle Mountain or the eventually-unaffordable Rare Shop. Flame Wraith A yellow-eyed Wraith with spikes on its hood. It mainly appears in Ashwood Forest and specializes in Fire magic. It can sometimes inflict Berserk status on a player with its Hellfire attack. This Wraith, along with the Frost Wraith, returns in EBF5 as a capture-able summon. Frost Wraith A blue-eyed Wraith with icy spikes on its hood. It mainly appears in the Crystal Caverns and specializes in Ice magic. You can retrieve the Frost Wraith Summon from a chest in the right tomb at Graybone Cemetery. When you summon the Frost Wraith, a group of Frost Wraiths come to the battle field and cast an ice attack, which has a high chance of instant death. This Wraith, along with the Flame Wraith, returns in EBF5 as a capture-able summon. Spark Wraith A yellow-eyed Wraith with spikes on its hood. It makes its first appearance in the Temple of Godcat and specializes in Thunder magic. Its attacks can sometimes stun players. Steel Wraith A red-eyed Wraith with steel spikes on its hood. It mainly appears in Iron Fortress and the dark areas of EBF5: the Mystic Woods. This Wraith specializes in sharp daggers and, like most foes in EBF5 (including the returning Flame and Frost Wraiths), can be captured to be used as a summon. Leaf Wraith A green-eyed Wraith with wooden-like spikes on its hood. It mainly appears in the Mystic Woods. This Wraith specializes in bio magic and, like most foes in EBF5 (including the returning Flame and Frost Wraiths), can be captured to be used as a summon. Master Wraith A red-eyed Wraith with spikes on its hood. It mainly appears in the Mystic Woods and later areas. This Wraith utilizes every spell of the lesser Wraiths and, like most foes in EBF5 (including the returning Flame and Frost Wraiths), can be captured to be used as a summon. Trivia * The Wraiths are inspired by the Poe foes from the Legend of Zelda franchisehttps://discordapp.com/channels/308233229876461569/318349044294483968. References Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5